powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Come Back! Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Last Epic - The Gosei Angels are National Icons!?
is a V-Cinema release for Goseiger, serving as a little epilogue for the series with the Gosei Angels' existence made public and them unable to wipe everyone's memories. While dealing with the harassing public, the Goseigers face a new enemy along with old revived foes. The direct-to-video film also features in a guest starring role. Come Back! Tensou Sentai Goseiger became available for rental on June 10, 2011, and for sale on June 21, 2011. Plot After wiping out everyone's memories of Brajira's doomsday, the Gosei Angels go their separate ways to keep protecting the world rather than return to the Gosei World. Alata takes a job at a cafe, Hyde works in oceanic research at a university, Eri becomes a school nurse, and the Landick siblings take to farming. While changing bills at a bank, Alata is forced to expose himself as Gosei Red to tie up a trio of bank robbers. After formally introducing himself as a Gosei Angel, Alata finds that his Memoryfly Card is not working. Soon after, escaping his new-found fans, Alata learns from the others that he single handily exposed them all and that none of the others can use their memory-erasing cards to undo the mess. By then, a repaired Datas falls into the Amachi Institute and reveals a strange cloud formation is negating the memory-erasing Gosei Cards and is spreading before Master Head contacts the Gosei Angels to immediately return to the Gosei World. However, the Gosei Angels feel they need to track down the source, with Alata convincing the others to go public. After the Goseiger Emergency Press Conference, the Gosei Angels meet a man named Sakai (サカイ?) as he offers to be their manager and make them household names. But overtime, as stardom runs them ragged and straying from their investigation, (including a show when Alata and Eri battle Moune, Agri, and Hyde disguised as Mons Drake, Kinggon, and Robogog through Camoumirage respectively), the Gosei Angels are tricked into breaking-and-entering the Prime Minister's estate. Luckily, Gosei Knight saves the gang as they about to be arrested and gets them back to the Amachi Institute. However, the damage is done and the Gosei Angels are demonized with Nozomu and his father the only ones who know they are framed. Then, while watching the news, the Gosei Angels realize that they were framed by someone in Sakai Entertainment. Demanding answers from Sakai, the Gosei Angels realize that Sakai Entertainment's staff and every other human are emitting a black mist, the darkness in their hearts, which is feeding the cloud bank which is tied to the Bibi Bugs. Furthermore, the Gosei Angels learn that the one responsible is Sakai's aide, . Finding Yumeko, she reveals that her dreams of becoming an actress were dashed and she allowed herself to become the host of King Bibi, the last of the Bibi Bugs that masterminded the Gosei Angels' downfall by negating their memory-erasing cards in order to avenge his race. Forming himself over Yumeko, King Bibi uses the human's body to force the Gosei Angels not to fight back as their defeat is televised. However, with Datas's help, Nozomu manages to pirate the broadcast to restore the peoples' faith in the Gosei Angels by reminding them of all the good they did. By then, as King Bibi's hold over the humans fades, Gosei Knight arrives as he and the Gosei Angels reach Yumeko, touching her heart. This completely disperses the dark clouds and weakened King Bibi enough for her to ejected from him. Without his human shield, King Bibi is defeated by the Goseigers and Gosei Knight using their Gosei Knight Dynamic combo. Using the remaining darkness he absorbed, King Bibi enlarges himself as Ground Gosei Great is formed to destroy him. After checking up on Yumeko, assuring her to keep following her dream to become an actress, the Gosei Angels use their memory-erasing Gosei Cards to remove everyone's memories. Soon after, the Gosei Angels bid Gosei Knight and Datas good bye as they go their separate ways again. Characters Goseigers Groundion Allies *Nozomu Amachi *Shuchirou Amachi *Datas *Master Head *Yumeko Hoshino Villains *King Bibi Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Sakai: *Kano: *Shop Owner: *Student: * : *Boy: *Old Man: *Clerk: *TV Announcer: *Reporter: *Woman: *Police: Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Memoryfly, Windrive, Gosei Dynamic, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) *Gosei Pink - Memoryfly, Gosei Dynamic, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) *Gosei Black - Memorybury, Gosei Dynamic, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) *Gosei Yellow - Memorybury, Gosei Dynamic, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) *Gosei Blue - Memorywash, Gosei Dynamic, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) *Gosei Knight - Knight Dynamic, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) Continuity and Placement *The film begins shortly after the final episode; but the prologue of the film likewise states that this occurs prior to the Zangyack invasion which the Goseiger fight together with all other Sentai as seen in episode 1 of the follow-up season, ''Gokaiger. Notes *This was the final work directed by longtime Sentai director Takao Nagaishi prior to his passing in 2013. Errors *In the beginning of the movie, when the Goseigers names are being narrated, the narrator skips Agri. Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai Movies Category:Sentai Epilogue Movie